Finding the Light
by Tsubasa no Yami
Summary: The new girl at Domino High has a secret. After a duel, Yugi and company find themselves in the middle of a conflict that is millennia-old while learning of their past lives. YTY, JM, RBOC, YBOC, TS, KT
1. The New Arrival

Finding the Light

Chapter 1 – The New Arrival

By Tsubasa no Yami

Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all its characters, settings, the seven Millennium Items (Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Key/Ankh, Necklace/Tauk, Scale, Rod) and Duel Monsters do not belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator, and 4 Kids Entertainment, the company that does the American dub. Kimberly, Kahina, and the Aeon Items are mine alone.

Here are the dubbed and Japanese names, if you care. If I've misspelled anything, please tell me.

Dubbed Name/Japanese Name 

Yugi Mutou/Yuugi Mutou

Yami Yugi/Yami no Yuugi

Joseph "Joey" Wheeler/Jonouchi Katsuya

Serenity Wheeler/Shizuka Katsuya

Téa Gardner/Anzu Mazaki

Tristan Taylor/Honda Hiroto

Ryou Bakura/Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura/Yami no Bakura

Seto Kaiba/Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba/Mokuba Kaiba

Mai Valentine/Mai Kujaku

Solomon "Grandpa" Mutou/Sugoroku Mutou

Mako Tsunami/Mako Tsunami

Weevil Underwood/Inspector Haga

Rex Raptor/Dinosaur Ryuuji?

Bandit Keith/?

Maximillion Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford

Shadi/Shaadi

Rebecca Hawkins/?

Duke Devlin/Otogi Ryuuji?

Marik Ishtar/Malik Ishtar

Yami Marik/Marik Ishtar

Ishizu Ishtar/Isis Ishtar

Odeon/Rishid

Also, there may be (well, probably are) discrepancies with the card uses. Please, tell me. It'd be greatly appreciated.

This leaves canon after the Duelist Kingdom arc. The duelists have returned and Grandpa is out of the hospital, but Rebecca Hawkins never challenged any of them to a duel.

And, I hope this isn't a Mary Sue. I would be extremely happy if someone told me what a Mary Sue is, so I can warn readers or take this down.

##YuGiOh##

##change scene##

"normal dialogue"

'thoughts'

/dialogue between hikaris and their yamis/

$$flashback$$

"dialogue within flashback"

/narration outside of flashback/

(author's note)

##KingOfGames##

It was the usual chaos that filled Domino High School before classes would start. Students were gathered in groups, playing Duel Monsters or watching. Off in one corner, a particularly intense duel was taking place.

"I play the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600), in attack mode." Joseph Wheeler placed his card down on the desk. "And this card, face down." The blond plucked a second card from his hand and put it beside the first.

"Hm…" The short boy sitting across from him looked at his own cards. 'I wonder what card Joey played. He's already played Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. Wait… That's it! It must be his Red Eyes Black Dragon!' Yugi Mutou thought.

A tall girl leaned over and ruffled Yugi's magenta, black, and blond spiked hair. "Hello? Are you going to duel, or not?" Téa Gardner smiled, sapphire eyes sparkling. "Come on. You know you can finish this duel right now."

"Are ya insultin' my skill, Téa?" Joey asked, staring intently at his cards.

Téa shook her head. "Of course not. I leave that up to Tristan." She added.

Tristan Taylor sweatdropped. "Um… He's not _that_ bad?" The pointy-haired boy shrugged.

"Oh, don't start." Ryou Bakura pleaded, with a slight British accent. "I'd actually like to spend a day _without_ separating you two."

"Like that'd ever happen." Yugi grinned.

The five friends laughed. The first bell rang and the students sat down in their seats. The hubbub died down as the students put away their cards.

The teacher stood up in the front of the room. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new student."

A girl stepped into the room, a cascade of black, blue and green hair falling over her shoulders and back. Her emerald eyes scanned the classroom, pausing on Yugi, Bakura, and Seto Kaiba. She bowed. "Hello, I am Kimberly Chan."

"Kimberly has just moved here from the United States. Please take the seat behind Ryou Bakura." The teacher said.

Bakura stood up and pulled the chair out for Kimberly.

"Domo arigato, Bakura-kun (Thank you very much, Bakura)." Kimberly said quietly, sitting down.

Bakura blushed. "Your Japanese is very good." He hurriedly returned to his desk. Then class began.

##YuGiOh##

It was after school, and the group was still hanging around the classroom.

"You know, Joey, we never did finish that match." Yugi commented.

"You're right, Yug. I was gonna beat ya, if it wasn't for class." Joey joked. He paused, mentally switching gears. "But, ya know, today was really weird."

Téa walked over. "What was really weird?" Téa asked, confused.

Tristan thought for a second, brow furrowed. "You mean that new girl, Kimberly, right?"

Everyone looked at Bakura, who blushed again. "What? Just because she sits behind me doesn't mean I know her life's story." Bakura objected. He tugged at the edge of his blue jacket, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw… I think someone has a crush." Téa said, in a singsong voice. She giggled, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Bakura. You're not the only one." She eyed Joey. "How is Mai, anyway?"

"Er…" Now it was Joey's turn to be embarrassed. "I _don't_ like her!"

Tristan snickered. "Calm down; no one said you _did_. Now answer the question."

Joey scratched the back of his head. He sighed. "She's doing great…"

"Yugi." They all looked up, surprised to see Seto Kaiba standing behind them.

Yugi and Kaiba still didn't see eye-to-eye, even after the Duelist Kingdom tournament, but Yugi did his best to stay in touch with Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba. "Hey, Kaiba. What brings you over here?"

"Not what, who: Kimberly Chan of the USA. Didn't you recognize her?" Kaiba asked.

"Um…" Yugi looked at the others, most of who shook their heads.

Bakura spoke up. "Actually, she _does_ seem familiar."

Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes. "Kimberly's one of the best Duelists ever to play." Joey opened his mouth and started to say something snide, but Kaiba cut him off. "I said _one_ of the best. We've dueled each other before, and I have won them all. She didn't even show up at the US national championship tournament."

Tristan crossed his arms across his chest. "So you came here just to brag? 'Cuz we've heard enough of that already."

Yugi searched his mind for memories. "I've never seen her duel before. Why wasn't she in the regional tournament or the Duelist Kingdom?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason I did." Kaiba thought aloud. He shook his head, clearing it. "But that's not why I'm here." Kaiba gestured to Kimberly's desk with his hand. "When she first arrived, didn't it seem as though she was… looking for someone." He looked at Yugi and Bakura. "Like _us_."

"But why us?" Yugi looked at the golden pyramid Puzzle he now wore on a steel chain. "It can't be the Items; Kaiba doesn't have one, do you?" He received a pointed stare as an answer. "Alright then. That's not it."

"She might want to duel you two." Bakura suggested. "A match against two of the most renowned duelists in the world. Think of the boost to her reputation if she manages to beat you both."

/Duel her./

Yugi started. The spirit of his Millennium Item was speaking to him. /What?!/

/You heard me. Challenge her to a duel. You may find out more about her that way./ Yami Yugi had been watching through his light side's eyes, and the lady duelist's hawk-like stare had unsettled him and Yugi alike. /As if she was looking into our souls…/ He thought.

/'Into our souls.' What does that mean?/ Yugi was thoroughly confused by now.

/Nothing to concern you, little one./ Yami assured. /At least for now. But I _will_ be watching./ Then the Puzzle fell silent.

"Yugi?" Téa's voice broke into his train of thought. "You spaced out there for a while."

"Oh. I was just thinking…" Yugi paused. "I want to challenge Kimberly to a duel."

"What?!" Everyone looked at him as though he was insane.

"I'm going to need your help, guys. We should go and check if she's still here." Yugi looked to the brown-haired CEO of Kaiba Corp. "I'd like to use your holographic arena, if that's alright with you."

"And what do you hope to get out of this?" Kaiba looked skeptical.

"Well, I think we could learn something about her during a match." Yugi explained.

"It _could _work." Bakura agreed. "But…" He trailed off.

Yugi looked at his white-haired friend. "But what?"

"What if she beats you?" Bakura asked.

Joey patted Bakura on the back reassuringly. "We all know no one beats Yugi." The tall blond discretely backed away from Kaiba. "But just in case, Kaiba, any advise for 'im?"

"Gee, Joey, I wouldn't want an unfair advantage over Kimberly." 'Especially since I already have the Puzzle.' Yugi added silently.

Kaiba waved away his objection. "What I know wouldn't help you anyway. Her deck changes for every duel, as does her strategy. The only things you can count on her to do are to play Dark Magician Girl and to duel till the bitter end."

"Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi flipped through his deck. "Ah ha!" He held up two cards. "The Dark Magician Girl gains a 300 point field power bonus when the Dark Magician or the Magician of Black Chaos is in play."

"Really?" Joey looked over his friend's shoulder, which took little effort because of the difference in their statures. "Nice looking card."

"No, Joey, you can't have it." Yugi replied, as if reading the lanky boy's thoughts.

"He he…" Joey laughed uneasily. "Er… Maybe we should go look for Kim."

"You're right. Let's split up: Yugi and Bakura, Joey and Tristan, go and check around school. I'll stay here in case she comes back." Téa looked at the tall prodigy with the intense blue stare. "And, um, Kaiba, I guess you can go with Yugi and Bakura, since Kimberly might be looking for you three."

Kaiba remained silent, thinking over strategies to use in the next duel he would have with the unpredictable American.

"So we should start looking." Bakura prompted. He walked out of the classroom, with Yugi and Kaiba in tow.

"Téa, are ya going to be okay alone?" Tristan asked.

Téa nodded. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Now go on and find that duelist!"

The two best friends left.

The girl sighed unhappily, alone in the room, the smile fading from her face.

##KingOfGames##

The first group had gone through their half of the school, with no results. They reached the courtyard in the front when they heard a voice.

"_…lost without you; I don't know what to do._

_ I only know this destiny was never meant for…_"

Bakura listened intently. "Is that Kimberly… _singing_?"

"Now that's something I never thought she'd do." Kaiba commented. "Sounds like she's up on the roof. Let's go." His long legs carried him swiftly to the stairway.

"_…and the same, two halves of one whole,_

_ Eternally intertwined, yet never crossing…_"

"Wow… Whoever that is, she can sing pretty well." Yugi watched as Kaiba disappeared through the door. "Come on, Bakura. Bakura?"

Bakura reluctantly opened his chocolate-brown eyes and returned his attention to reality. "Huh? Oh, right." He followed Yugi, running up the stairs to the roof.

They reached the doorway to the roof, to find Kaiba standing in it. He wasn't moving.

"Kaiba, what did you find? Hello?" Yugi was puzzled. He walked past Kaiba's frozen form and onto the roof. It was empty. "That's odd." He heard a thump and turned around.

"What happened?" Genius that he was, Kaiba was stumped. "One moment, I was walking toward Kimberly; the next, I see you and Bakura here, with no trace of her left."

"It looks like we missed her. If she _is_ a duelist, maybe she'll stop by your grandfather's game shop, Yugi." Bakura blinked and whipped his head around. "Hm…" He had caught a glimpse of pink and black in the edge of his vision. "It must be nothing." He muttered to himself.

The trio turned around and descended the stairs.

A raven-haired figure emerged as if from nowhere, picking up two cards from the ground: Spellbinding Circle and De-Spell. "That was close." The cards disappeared into a pocket, while the person returned to the secrecy of shadows.

##YuGiOh##

Joey jogged up to the three duelists when they emerged from the hallway. "Any luck?"

Yugi shook his head sadly. "Nope. What about you guys?"

"Nada." Tristan surveyed the area. "I don't think we're going to find her today."

"Then let's get back to Téa. She might be worried." Yugi advised.

Kaiba turned. "I'm leaving. Don't hesitate to use my private dueling arena if you find her."

"Um, okay. See ya, Kaiba." Yugi watched as his rival left the scene. "So… time to get back to the classroom?"

"Right!" The remaining boys headed back inside.

##KingOfGames##

"Téa?" Yugi slid the door open. "Téa, what's wrong?"

The brunette was sitting at her desk, resting her chin on folded hands. She had started shuffling through her deck when she came across her Magician of Faith card, reminding her of the duel where they were all changed into cards, and it made her think. 'It's so hard to tell one side of Yugi from another. I can never tell where sweet lil' Yugi ends and the courageous, brave Yami begins. How do you know which is the _real _Yugi? Or are they both real?' She thought. 'And how do I know how they feel about me? That is, if they think of me at all.' She shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, Yugi." Téa flashed him one of her dazzling smiles. "Did you find her?"

"No. We thought she was on the roof, but she was gone when we got there." Bakura reported. "We're all going over to the card shop tomorrow morning. Are you going to come?"

"Sure. I can't wait." Téa collected her cards and stood up. She waved from the doorway. "I've gotta go. Bye."

Yugi waved back. Téa's smiles always made him feel as if everything was all right.

Yami chuckled, thinking the same thing.

/What are you laughing about?/ Yugi asked.

/Nothing./ Yami fell silent, smirking. /Don't you have somewhere you need to be?/

/Oh yeah./ Yugi checked the clock. "Geez, I can't believe how much time we spent here."

"You're right, Yug. We'd better get goin'." Joey picked up his stuff. "See ya!" He ran out the door.

"Wait up!" Tristan followed his friend, leaving the two Item holders alone in the classroom.

"Hey, Bakura, it really seemed like you recognized that song Kimberly was singing." Yugi looked at him. "Why is that?"

Bakura scratched his head, confused. "I'm not quite sure. It's like I've heard it before, but I know I haven't. This morning was the first time I have even _seen_ her. Maybe… No, it couldn't be."

"What?"

"The evil spirit of my Millennium Ring. What if it was _him_ that recognized the song?"

"You're kidding. That means Kimberly knew your Yami. Does that mean she has a Yami of her own? If so, then she _must _have a Millennium Item."

"There are so many things we don't know about her. How can we be sure of anything?"

"We can't. We'll just have to wait until our match." Yugi sighed. "It's getting late. I have to help my grandpa. Later."

"Goodbye." Bakura looked around the empty room, checking to see if anyone left anything. "Time to go." He left.

##YuGiOh##

Well, what do you think? This is my first fan fiction, so be kind (or, at the very least, objective). Creative criticism, comments, and compliments (highly unlikely?) are welcome (very much). Flames will be ignored. Please review.


	2. Dining and a Duel

Finding the Light

Chapter 2 – Dining and a Duel

By Tsubasa no Yami

Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all its characters, settings, the seven Millennium Items (Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Key/Ankh, Necklace/Tauk, Scale, Rod) and Duel Monsters do not belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator. Kimberly, Kahina, and the Aeon Items are mine alone.

There is a list of the dubbed and Japanese names at the top of the first chapter.

Also, there may be (well, probably are) discrepancies with the card uses. Please, tell me. It'd be greatly appreciated.

This leaves canon (the anime) after the Duelist Kingdom arc. The duelists have returned and Grandpa is out of the hospital, but Rebecca Hawkins never challenged any of them to a duel.

Oh, and the song that is featured is my own. Please, tell me what you think.

And, I hope this isn't a Mary Sue. I would be extremely happy if someone told me what a Mary Sue is, so I can warn readers or take this down.

##YuGiOh##

##change scene##

"normal dialogue"

'thoughts'

/dialogue between hikaris and their yamis/

$$flashback$$

"dialogue within flashback"

/narration outside of flashback/

(author's note)

##KingOfGames##

Summary –

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

Kimberly Chan is the newest student at Domino High, an unpredictable champion duelist from the USA with an interest in Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba. After school, Yugi, his friends, and Kaiba search the campus for the mysterious girl. In the process, a song and a spell only raise more questions. It is decided that everyone (except Kaiba) will meet at the Turtle Game Shop the next morning and wait for Kimberly to come to them.

##YuGiOh##

Yugi Mutou woke up early the next morning. He didn't want to miss Kimberly if she came in.

Yami Yugi stirred inside his Soul Room and yawned. /What causes you to wake at this indecent hour? On a _weekend_, might I add?/

/I don't want to waste any time. We'll probably need all of it to figure Kimberly out./ Yugi pulled on a white shirt over his blue, buckled one. /Anyway, the gang's coming over, and I want to get this place cleaned up a bit./

/Cleaned up?/ His dark side sounded incredulous. He focused their sight on a section of Yugi's closet. It was separated into three sections. The top two sections contained his shirts: light shirts on the left, dark shirts on the right. His jackets and vests hung from the middle rack. A dresser occupied the lowest portion: it contained his pants. Shoes were lined up neatly at its base. /Something must be messy in order to be cleaned./

/Right./ Yugi sweatdropped. He finished up his morning routine and bounded down the stairs. "Good morning, Grandpa."

The elder Mutou looked up. "Well, you're up early. Would you help me set out the new cards I received?" Yugi's grandfather picked up a cardboard box.

"Sure." Yugi smiled. "In the front display case?"

Mr. Mutou nodded. "That's right. The usual spot."

Yugi started arranging the cards as they were being unpacked. "What's _this_ doing here?" He held one up. "The Toon World card was never distributed."

"Toon World?" Grandpa Mutou looked over. "That's very true. I have no idea. Hold on to it; I'll talk my supplier later."

"Okay." Yugi set the card aside and continued working.

A bell rang as Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor stepped through the door.

"'Morning, Yug. How ya doin', Gramps?" Joey walked over and looked at the cards in the glass case. "Oo… More cards…"

"I am doing fine, Joseph. Now if you will excuse me, I'll go make that phone call." Mr. Mutou disappeared into the back room.

Tristan yanked Joey away from the display by the collar of his green coat. "Quit drooling." He turned to Yugi. "Has she been here?"

"Nope." Yugi shrugged. "I'm hoping she comes in later, so we can all get here. Anyone else coming?"

"Don't know. Last I heard, everyone but Kaiba said they'd be here." Tristan replied.

Everyone looked up as the bell rang again. "Hi, guys." Téa Gardner walked in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're just waiting for Bakura." Yugi looked at the card in his hand. "Meanwhile, we can figure out how this Toon World card got here."

"Toon World. Ya mean that card Pegasus used?" Joey looked over. "No way!"

"Well, maybe Pegasus gave some of them out as prizes." Téa suggested.

The bell rang again. "Gave _what _out?" Ryou Bakura asked curiously.

"We were wonderin' when you were gonna show up. Check this out." Joey waved him over.

Bakura arched an eyebrow. "Toon World? How very odd."

"Odd indeed." Grandpa Mutou reappeared behind the counter. "It seems that the Toon World card fell out of this package." He showed them a small stack of Duel Monsters cards, covered in brown paper and tied with string. One side of the wrapping was torn. "Someone is supposed pick it up today."

"Oh. Then I should return this." Yugi carefully slipped the card back into the paper and set it down. "Do you know who?"

"Yes, of course." The shop owner produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his grandson. "Here, take a look at it yourself."

Yugi unfolded the sheet and turned around so his friends could see it. A picture of Kimberly was printed on the paper, along with her name. There was a collective gasp.

Joey shook his head. "Too weird."

"What a coincidence." Bakura looked at the door, expecting to see someone walk in on their discussion.

Téa was stunned. "I don't believe it."

"It's _her_." Tristan scratched his head. "But there's something different."

Bakura faced them again. "It's… I don't know how to describe it. It's as if there are identical twins with completely different personalities. That picture makes her look so cheerful and carefree, but today she seems so… apathetic."

"Uh-oh. This sounds really familiar." Téa commented.

"What do you mean, Téa?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Well, I remember thinking about the two different sides of someone before. And then we learned that there really _were_ two." Téa looked at Yugi meaningfully. "You know?"

"Okay, I feel left out of the loop." Joey poked his head between the two. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"At the Duelist Kingdom, Téa asked me if I thought there was someone else inside of me. Turns out there is: the spirit in my Puzzle, Yami. And then there's Bakura's Yami. I think Téa's suggesting that Kimberly has a Yami. Is that right?" Yugi looked at the blue-eyed girl, who nodded. "But Bakura's Ring would've indicated that she has an Item."

"Oh, duh!" Joey hit himself on the forehead. "How could I forget _that_? Maybe that's why she moved here; to get one." Joey shrugged. "Speaking of which, when is she gonna pick up those cards?"

"I wouldn't know, Joey." Yugi glanced outside. "It's already noon. Time sure flew by."

They turned as the bell on the door rang, announcing a customer, the visitor they were looking for.

Kimberly Chan swept into the store, the heels of her black leather boots clicking against the hard tile.

"Oh my…" Bakura gaped.

The girl's clothes were far different from the pink jacket and blue pleated skirt of Domino High's uniform. Most were made of sleek black leather: a short halter-top, low-slung pants, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Flowing sleeves of ruby red silk covered her slender forearms, attached by silver bands set with onyx below her elbows. A length of steel chain threaded with red ribbon was hung from the belt loops of her pants, with a multitude of smaller sections dangling by her right hip. Short red belts were buckled up and down her legs. "My name is Kimberly Chan." Kimberly strode through the group to the counter.

"Ah, yes, Miss Chan." Mr. Mutou nodded to himself. "We were expecting you."

Kimberly glanced over her shoulder, then back at the shopkeeper. "So I see. Do you have my cards?"

"Right here." Yugi's grandfather slid the parcel over the glass case.

Kimberly picked it up and opened it. She looked through the cards, then slid them into a card pack hanging off the chain on her pants. "Thank you, Mr. Mutou." She turned around and started to head out of the store, but her five new classmates stood in front of her. "Excuse me." She warned curtly.

"Kimberly, wait. We want to talk to you." Yugi stepped forward.

His grandfather watched the scene for a few seconds, decided he shouldn't get involved, and disappeared into the back of the store again.

Kimberly crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"Well… uh…" 'Maybe I should've thought of something to say.' Yugi looked at his friends for help.

"We heard you're pretty good in Duel Monsters." Joey laid an arm across his short friend's shoulders. "Is 'at true?"

"True enough." The mysterious Duelist began to examine one of the ruby pendants dangling from a chain. It didn't look like the girl was going to tell them anything.

"So, did you compete at the tournament at the Duelist Kingdom?" Téa asked. "We didn't see you on the island."

Kimberly looked up. "I was not competing."

"Oh." Téa lapsed into silence.

Tristan looked at the girl dressed in black. "Why wouldn't you go to the biggest Duel Monsters competition since the game first came out? If you're as good as people say you are, you probably would've won easily."

Kimberly ignored the compliment. "I did go."

"Hey, guys, do you wanna talk over some lunch? There's a place just around the corner we could go." Yugi suggested.

Joey's stomach rumbled. He laughed. "Yeah, I could go for that."

Téa sweatdropped. "You can always go for food, Joey."

"That's sounds great. What do you guys think?" Tristan asked Bakura and Kimberly.

Kimberly agreed. "I have time."

"Okay." Yugi started writing a note to his grandfather.

"Good idea." Bakura looked at Kimberly. "So, you _did_ go to Pegasus's tournament. But if you weren't a competitor, what were you?"

The girl's emerald eyes narrowed at the mention of the former head of Industrial Illusions. "The answer I give may not be one you like."

"Whatdya mean? Who else would be on the island?" Confusion filled Joey's amber eyes. "Were you part of Pegasus's security team or somethin'?"

Yugi signed the note and walked up. "Ready to go? We can walk and talk." Yugi held open the door while the others filed out. "Hm…" He pondered Kimberly's cryptic words. 'Not a competitor, not part of security… What could she be?' "Wait… You were an Eliminator?"

Tristan stopped in his tracks and spun to face her, his anger rising at the memory of Panik and the Paradox Brothers. "You're one of those jerks?!" He glared at her.

Kimberly met his gaze with equal intensity. "It is true. Many Duelists lost their Star Chips to me, and I do not regret it."

"Why you…" Tristan looked intent on causing the former Eliminator bodily harm.

"Uh… We're here. Let's go grab a booth." Yugi said hastily.

"We'll finish this later…" Tristan stalked over to a roomy booth and sat down. "Grr…"

##KingOfGames##

Kimberly, remaining calm throughout the ordeal, looked at Yugi and his friends. "I warned you all that my answer would not please you. But if your friend tries to attack me, I _will_ be forced to defend myself."

"Tristan would never hurt anyone for no reason. I'm sure that after some food, he'll be back to his old self." Téa tried to explain.

Joey was getting impatient. "Can we just go and sit down already?"

"Right, Joey." Yugi nodded.

"Alright!" Joey slid into the booth next to Tristan. "We finally get ta grab some grub."

Tristan shrugged. "Sure."

Téa sat down on his other side. "Come on, Tristan. I hear this place makes the best ice cream and shakes in town."

"It's true." Yugi smiled, sitting by Téa.

Bakura sat down last, beside Kimberly who was by Yugi. "We'll see for ourselves." He passed out the menus, heat rising in his face when his hand brushed against Kimberly's. He didn't notice the faint blush that covered her cheeks at that same moment.

The six teenagers ordered, then started chatting about neutral subjects while they were waiting for their food to arrive.

Kimberly sat in silence, going through her deck. She began humming a song, not realizing what she was doing.

'I recognize that. It's what we heard yesterday.' Bakura thought. He looked over at Yugi, who seemed to notice it, too. "Kimberly, where did you learn that song?"

"Huh?" Kimberly looked up and abruptly stopped humming. "What song?" She asked innocently.

"The one you were just humming." Yugi added.

"Nowhere." Kimberly returned her cards to their red pouch.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "We heard someone singing it yesterday. Was that you?"

Kimberly looked at him, cocking her head to the side as a sign of interest. "No, that was not me."

/Are we ever going to duel?/ Yami asked.

/Ah!!! Don't do that, Yami!/ Yugi looked like he just had a heart attack. /Hold your horses; I'll ask./ "Um…" Yugi paused, not sure how to phrase his question. "Kimberly, I was wondering if you'd like to duel some time. Seto Kaiba's been kind enough to let us use his Duel Arena."

Kimberly was taken aback by his request, though her face did not reflect it. 'He wants to duel me?!' "I don't care for his holograms."

"Oh, don't be shy. I'm sure everyone wants to see you duel." Bakura blushed. 'Gosh, why do I get so flustered around her?'

/Because you like her, mortal fool./ Yami Bakura scoffed.

Bakura mentally glared at the dark spirit. He was really getting on his nerves. /Look at you. You're the evil soul stealer and you drool all over the floor of your Soul Room when we see her./

/I do not./ Yami Bakura glowered.

/You _always_ do./ Bakura ignored his Yami's glare. /What is with you? Ever since Kimberly joined our class, you've been acting like you've seen a ghost./

/Maybe I have.../ Yami Bakura muttered.

Bakura couldn't believe what he heard. /What?! You _know_ her?!/

/How do I know?!/ Yami Bakura snapped. /I don't remember anything. Neither does the Pharaoh./

Bakura was starting to get a headache. /Oh, go lock yourself in your Soul Room. I'll tell you if and when she duels./

/Hmph./ The "door" slammed.

Bakura's request seemed to make all the difference. "Will you keep it a private duel? With a small audience, if any." Kimberly asked tentatively.

"Sure." Yugi grinned. "It'll be fun. What do you want to bet on the duel?"

"Bet?" Kimberly shrugged. "You decide.

Yugi thought for a second. "Well, how about the winner gets to ask the loser one thing, and the loser must do that?"

Kimberly nodded curtly. "Agreed. Time?"

"Um…" Yugi looked at the others. "After lunch?" The other teenagers nodded.

"Then it's a duel." Kimberly quieted down when the food arrived.

"So… how'd ya get your hands on a Toon World card?" Joey asked, between bites.

"You looked through my cards?" Kimberly fixed him with a sharp glare.

Joey almost choked on his burger. He coughed, indignant. "For your information, it got mixed up with the rest of the cards."

"Sorry, my mistake." Kimberly sipped her chocolate milkshake before adding, "It was a gift, part of the payment an extremely effective Eliminator was given."

"Why were you 'working' for Pegasus, anyway?" Tristan asked.

"The money. Exclusive cards. There were many benefits if you worked for Pegasus." Kimberly gave him a sidelong glance, a touch of melancholy in her emerald eyes. "Some of us did not agree with his methods, but other issues compelled us to become Eliminators."

"Oh." Tristan finished eating in silence.

##YuGiOh##

"Are you guys done eating?" Téa asked.

When everyone nodded, Kimberly took out her wallet. "I'm paying." The others objected, but she wouldn't hear of it. She paid the check and left the waiter a sizable tip. "It is time for our duel."

"Right." Yugi shuffled out of the restaurant along with the others, heading toward the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. "I wonder if Kaiba is going to come and watch."

"Kaiba? Ya _actually_ think he'd get off that high horse of his and take the time ta watch?" Joey shook his head, answering his own question. "I don't think so. Anyways, he already dueled you two, so what's the point?"

"The duel would be more… interesting." Kimberly looked up at the glass-covered skyscraper. "Not that I doubt it shall be interesting enough."

"Let's quit waiting around out here. I wanna see who's the winner." Tristan led them into the elevator that took them to the arena.

Yugi and Kimberly took their places on the dueling podiums, while Yugi's friends stood on the sidelines. They shuffled their decks and placed them on the reader surface. The life points came on the screen at 2000 each.

"Ready to duel, Yugi?" Kimberly asked quietly.

Yugi was surprised he could hear her from across the field. He looked around for a speaker in the podium, but couldn't find any. 'Okay, that's weird. Either the speakers are hidden, or she has really good voice projection skills.' Yugi shrugged to himself. /Well, Yami, you finally have that duel you wanted./

/It took you long enough./ The Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" The taller, more serious Yami took over the body they shared. The white shirt disappeared, revealing the dark blue buckled shirt underneath. Blue boots replaced Yugi's white and black sneakers. A few golden bangs spiked up, and he narrowed his eyes. "Always. Are you?"

Kimberly leveled her cool emerald eyes at him. "Of course. Did you think you could catch me off guard?"

Yami shook his head. "Then let's duel!" He started to draw his first five cards when he heard something rather surprising.

Specifically, Mokuba Kaiba cheering him on. "Go, Yugi! Show her what you're made of!"

Yami Yugi looked over to his right, where his friends were, but the cheer didn't come from them. He looked over to his other side. "Mokuba?"

"An' look! It's Kaiba!" Joey pointed at the Kaiba brothers who stood across from the friends. "I can't believe he actually showed up."

"Mokuba and I had time to kill, _dog_, so here we are." Seto Kaiba glared daggers at Joey. "Besides, this duel seems like it's going to be _very_ entertaining."

Joey growled. "Who are ya calling a "dog," ya crazy sleazeball?!" He started to clamber over the field, but Tristan and Bakura grabbed his arms.

Tristan sweatdropped. "He's being nice enough to let Yugi use his holographic arena for this duel, so just sit down and shut up."

Téa sighed. "Go on and duel, Yugi. Don't mind them."

"Right." Yami nodded, then finished drawing his hand. "For my first move, I play the Beaver Warrior (1200/1500), in defense mode, and I'll lay a card face down." He played the two cards.

Kimberly elegantly arched an eyebrow. She made no comment, but did lay two cards down. "Kanan the Swordsmistress (1400/1400) in attack mode, and another card, also face down."

'Why would she play _that_ card? Kanan has a lower attack power than my Beaver Warrior's defense.' Yugi thought. 'Unless… That face down card must be a trap! Or a magic card that augments her attack power.'

/Very good, Yugi, but don't forget, we also have a card on the field./ Yami drew a card and looked over his new hand. 'This Curse of Dragon card will be useful in the future, once I draw Gaia the Fierce Knight.' "I attack with Curse of Dragon (2000/1500). Go, Curse of Dragon, destroy her Swordsmistress!" The dragon obeyed. It screeched, then attacked with a stream of fire. Kanan disintegrated into pixels of light. Yami smirked. "It appears your monster could not withstand my dragon's assault."

Kimberly shrugged as if it were nothing. Her life points dropped to 1400. "My turn." She drew another card and laid a monster face down in defense mode, then another face down card. "Finished."

Yami warily eyed the three flashing squares on his opponent's side of the field. 'I can't be sure of what she has hidden under those squares.' He turned a card. "I switch Curse of Dragon into defensive mode! And now I play Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000), also in defensive mode!"

'I can't place what strategy Kimberly's using, but it looks like Yugi's running scared.' Kaiba observed. 'He has more life points, but who _really_ has the edge here?'

Kimberly's only reaction to Yami's move was to blink. She oh-so-calmly flipped over her monster and switched it into attack mode. "Leopard Girl (1950/1700) in attack mode."

'Now why would she play that?' Yugi thought, confused.

"I'm not finished yet." His opponent flipped over another card. "Shadow of Eyes. You already know what that does."

"Shadow of Eyes switches all male monsters into attack mode." Yami watched as the monsters changed back into attack mode.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, copying _my_ moves?!" A feminine voice shrieked indignantly.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Téa asked, surprised at her attractive blond friend's presence.

"I came to watch the duel, of course!" Mai Valentine smiled. "Joey invited me."

Everyone turned to look at Joey, who fell over. "Wha? What'd I do?" He stood up and brushed himself off. "Just 'cuz I told Mai about this one itty-bitty duel don't mean anything."

"Joseph Wheeler! You _don't_ like me?!" A look of horror covered Mai's face, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Mai! I didn't mean what I said." Joey dropped on his knees in front of the purple-clad duelist. "Really! You're smart an' beautiful an' I don't deserve someone like you! Don't cry!"

Mai looked down at the groveling figure. "Aw… Joey, I could never get mad at you. Now get up and let's watch this duel."

"Okay." Joey got up. "He he…" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Dog! Arf arf!" Kaiba taunted. "Looks like you've got a new master."

"Shut that big mouth of yours, Kaiba! You're just jealous 'cuz no girl likes you!" Joey made to walk over to Kaiba and beat the daylights out of him, but once again, Tristan and Bakura stopped him.

Bakura spoke up. "Let them finish their duel."

"Big brother…" Mokuba tugged at his brother's blue trench coat.

Kaiba stopped his mocking Joey and looked down. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Well, uh, I just thought…" Mokuba stared down at the floor.

Kaiba knelt beside his little brother. "Yes? You thought what?"

"Well… Should you really be so mean to Joey? He _did_ help Yugi save us." Mokuba said quietly.

Kaiba nodded and ruffled his brother's black hair affectionately. "You're right, little brother, I shouldn't." He stood up. 'But is doesn't mean I won't.' Kaiba thought.

Kimberly looked at the other teenagers on the floor with little interest. "I end my turn."

Yami looked at her. 'Her monster is _still_ weaker than mine. Her move doesn't make sense.'

/Well, when we start to work on a strategy, it doesn't always look like it makes sense. I think she's up to something./ Yugi suggested. /And we should probably watch out for that Toon World card./

/That's true, Yugi./ Yami mentally nodded at his light half. /We _will_ be ready./ He placed another card face down in the back row. "Curse of Dragon, attack the Leopard Girl!" The dragon shot another stream of fire across the field. To his surprise, the attack disappeared in a bright flash. "What's this? My dragon's attack has vanished."

Kimberly allowed herself a small smile. She held up a card. "Negate Force was the magic card I had left hidden. And so Fortune's wheel turns, and I may move again."

"It's quite curious… Everything about her seems so familiar: her eyes, her voice, her song, even what she says…" Bakura whispered to himself.

Téa looked at her shaggy-haired friend. "What did you say, Bakura?"

"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk to myself."

The brunette gave him a weird look. "It's okay."

The ebony-haired girl drew two more cards. She placed a monster in defense mode, then another card face down. "Your move, Yugi."

"Hm…" Yami looked down at one of his face down cards, then back at his hand. 'I have no choice but to attack.' "Giant Soldier of Stone, attack her hidden monster, now!" The stone monster slashed at one of the glowing squares with its massive sword. There was an eerie laughter and a black face appeared. "Oh no! It's a Morphing Jar (700/600)!"

"That is correct, Yugi." Kimberly placed her hand into the Graveyard and drew five new cards. Her life points dropped to 800. She watched as he did the same.

'Yugi has already brought her down to 800, and Kimberly hasn't made a dent in his life points. How is that possible?' Kaiba furrowed his brow in concentration. 'She's got something in mind… a plan. But what?'

The lady duelist looked at her new hand. She set two cards down. "Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) in attack mode, and a magic card, face down. Attack, with Tempest Thunder!" A ball of electricity began to grow in the monster's mouth. Streaks of electricity shot out of the ball and blew away the Beaver Warrior.

'Ah… I see now.' Kaiba thought, realization striking him. 'With a monster that powerful, she can easily defeat any of his monsters.'

"My Beaver Warrior." Yami watched as his life points dropped to 1600.

"Don't worry, Yugi, you've got her on the ropes!" Tristan called out, encouragingly.

"Uh-hm." Yami looked at his cards. "Ah…" He slapped down a card. "First, I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)." He flipped over one of his facedown cards. "Then, I'll combine Gaia with Curse of Dragon with the magic of Polymerization, resulting in Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100). Gaia, attack her Dragon!" The blue knight charged at the dragon, but hit something. "Not a Mirror Wall!"

Kimberly nodded silently. "It saved my Dragon, and brought your Dragon Champion down to 1300 attack points."

"You up there!" Mai waved her fist in the air angrily. "Why do you keep taking my moves?!"

The girl on the podium glanced at her, then looked back to the duel. She drew another two cards. "Perfect." She laid down a card. "I play Thunder Dragon." Another dragon appeared on the field beside the first.

Joey blinked. "Am I seein' double, or are there _two_ dragons?"

"There _are_ two dragons, larger than life." Tristan looked at the field. "Yugi better watch out; they don't look very friendly."

'Here it comes.' Kaiba thought.

"I use my own Polymerization card to merge my twin dragons into the mighty Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100)." Kimberly flipped over one of her previously played cards. The two Thunder Dragons shimmered, then coalesced into one ultimate beast.

"The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon? I've never seen that monster in play before." Yami growled.

"Well, Yugi, you get to experience its power firsthand." Kimberly tried to read his expression. "Thunder Dragon, use your Twin Thunder Blast!" Two spheres of yellow-white energy appeared in the dragon's mouths. Lightning spiraled out of the orbs and engulfed the Giant Soldier of Stone, eliminating it.

"My Stone Soldier!" Yami watched as his life points dropped to a mere 100.

"Seto, how can this be? In one move, that girl brought Yugi down to 100 life points." Mokuba asked.

Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Kimberly is a skilled duelist. She knows when to hit them, and how to hit them hard. But Yugi will recover; he always does."

"Don't give up, Yugi!" Téa yelled from the sidelines. "Trust in the heart of the cards!"

'Heart of the cards, don't fail me…' Yami drew a card from his deck. "This card heralds your defeat! I play Kuriboh (300/200)." He played a monster card and the little brown fur ball appeared above the field. "And I sacrifice the monsters on the field in my Black Luster Ritual." Yami laid down the card he just drew. "My ritual brings forth the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500). And my turn is over."

"Alright! Yugi's makin' a comeback!" Joey cheered.

"A commendable move." Kimberly commented. "But there is still my Mirror Wall you must deal with." 'Though I am sure that you will have no trouble with it.' She added silently. "Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode." She played the card and looked at Yugi expectantly.

Yami drew two cards and played the Mystical Elf. "The Mystical Elf adds 800 to my life points." His life points rose to 900. He laid two monsters onto the field. "And now I use the Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) to launch my Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) at your Mirror Wall, knocking it down." The purple dragon landed on the metal turtle and was hurled at the Wall. Yami's life points dropped to 150. "My Koumori Dragon is destroyed, but so is your Mirror Wall."

Kimberly sighed, resigned to her fate. Her card had been played, as expected of her, and now the duel would end. She looked at her cards. 'Yugi's hidden card is probably a trap. I can't win. Then again, I never could.' "A card, face-down."

Yami looked at her curiously. She didn't seem at all fazed that he was going to defeat her. "Black Luster Soldier, destroy her Dark Magician Girl with Chaos Strike!" The dark warrior let fly a ball of crackling energy that reduced the monster into sparkles. Kimberly's life points dropped to zero. "You duel well, Kimberly."

"I know. As do you." Kimberly gathered her deck and the podium descended.

##KingOfGames##

Author's Comments -

Sorry for not updating sooner. School has cut my free time down to a third of what it was. On the bright side, I've gotten a lot of the future chapters almost completed. They need one last editing before they will be posted.

Thank you, SirisAnkh, Crissy Kitty, Shelly-chan the DayDreamerz, TheTikiSuite, TLC Kitsume, Buffybot76, and Tiff for reviewing. You guys are great, and the reason I am going to actually update at a decent pace. Don't worry: more Yami/Tea moments are coming up in later chapters.

Well, what do you think? This is my first fan fiction, so be kind (or, at the very least, objective). Creative criticism, comments, and compliments (highly unlikely?) are welcome (very much). Flames will be ignored. Please review.


	3. Truths

Finding the Light

Chapter 3 - Truths

By Tsubasa no Yami

Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all its characters, settings, the seven Millennium Items (Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Key/Ankh, Necklace/Tauk, Scale, Rod) and Duel Monsters do not belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator. Kimberly, Kahina, and the Aeon Items are mine alone.

There is a list of the dubbed and Japanese names at the top of the first chapter.

Also, there may be (well, probably are) discrepancies with the card uses. Please, tell me. It'd be greatly appreciated.

This leaves canon (the anime) after the Duelist Kingdom arc. The duelists have returned and Grandpa is out of the hospital, but Rebecca Hawkins never challenged any of them to a duel.

Oh, and the song that is featured is my own. Please, tell me what you think.

And, I hope this isn't a Mary Sue. I would be extremely happy if someone told me what a Mary Sue is, so I can warn readers or take this down.

##YuGiOh##

##change scene##

"normal dialogue"

'thoughts'

/dialogue between hikaris and their yamis/

$$flashback$$

"dialogue within flashback"

/narration outside of flashback/

(author's note)

##KingOfGames##

Summary –

Chapter 2: Dining and a Duel

After being ambushed by Yugi and the crew in the Turtle Game Shop, Kimberly reveals the fact that she worked as an Eliminator on Duelist Kingdom and agrees to duel (Yami) Yugi at Kaiba Corp. after lunch. The ensuing duel drew the attention of the Kaiba brothers and Mai later joined the spectators. Kimberly came amazing close to defeating Yugi with the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, but was stopped by the ritual summoning of the Black Luster Soldier.

##YuGiOh#

Kimberly Chan gathered her deck and the podium descended. She jumped off before it reached the floor. "Bakura, walk with me please." She set off toward the Kaiba brothers.

"Um… alright." Ryou Bakura rushed over to her side.

"Yo, wait for us!" Tristan Taylor ran over to them, the others close behind him.

Yami Yugi also collected his cards and descended from the podium. He met up with Kimberly, Bakura, and the Kaibas. "Well, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba Kaiba smiled. "It was really close. I didn't know who was going to win. You were winning, then Kim was winning, and then you were in the lead, and then you won. Wow, Yugi, I hope I get to watch you and Seto duel. It's gonna be even more exciting than this."

"Don't worry, little brother, the time will come." Seto Kaiba looked at the two other duelists. "So, what's going to happen now that the duel is over?"

"I keep my promise." Kimberly turned her attention to Yami. "What do you request of me, Yugi Mutou?"

/Well, Yugi?/ Yami asked, mentally prodding him for a quick reply.

/Uh… How about she answers all our questions truthfully? She seems like an honorable person./ Yugi Mutou nodded to himself in his soul room. /Yeah, I think that'll work fine./

/As you wish./ Yami looked at her doubtfully. "Kimberly, we want you to answer all of our questions truthfully. Will you do that?"

"You have my word." Kimberly looked over at the others, who had just come over. "But of course, can you _trust_ my word?" She looked at Tristan in particular.

"I trust you, and that is all that matters." Yami caught her eye and gave her a hard stare. "You _knew_ that you were going to lose, didn't you?"

Kimberly smiled bitterly. "The stories _are_ true, after all. But don't think I didn't try to cheat fate; I did and, as usual, failed."

Yami looked at his friends, then back at her. /What is she talking about, Yugi? Does she know something we don't?/

Yugi shrugged. /She's been acting kinda weird since we met her./

/I know./ Yami mentally nodded. "I don't understand. Why would there be any tales about me?"

"'Stories'" was a poor choice of words on my part. 'Legends' is a more appropriate term. Perhaps even 'myths" fits." The green-eyed girl laughed mirthlessly. "Yami… Would you expect anything less for the Pharaoh of the Two Lands?"

"Pharaoh?!" Yami froze; in shock or fear, he could not tell. /How did she know?/

/I didn't tell anyone. Come on; let's switch./ Yugi took over his body again as the spirit returned to the Puzzle. "Er… My name's Yugi. You know that, so why call me 'Yami'?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "And also, I'm just a high-school student who likes to duel, not this 'Pharaoh of the Two Lands'. What two lands?"

"King of Games… Yu-Gi-Oh… Pharaoh… He has been known by many aliases." Kimberly smirked. "As have others present here. But there is more to you than meets the eye, Yugi Mutou. You cannot deceive the mistress of deception." She glared sharply at Bakura. "Neither can you."

Bakura's hair spiked up and his eyes narrowed, filled with a malicious gleam. "It seems I pulled the wool over your eyes quite easily." Yami Bakura snarled. "Now, reveal your true agenda!"

"What is going on here?" Mai asked, confused. "You keep talking above our heads."

"Oh no! It's the evil Bakura from before!" Téa hid behind Joey and Tristan while she pulled Mai Valentine away from Yami Bakura. The quartet started to inch away from the tomb robber.

"Mokuba, go with them. It might not be safe to stay here." Kaiba gave his brother a gentle push in the right direction.

"But, big brother…" Mokuba pleaded.

"No, Mokuba." Surprisingly, Kaiba picked up Mokuba and gave him to Tristan. "If even _one_ hair on his head is harmed, I will personally hunt you down."

'Why do I always end up carrying him?' Tristan thought. He gave Mokuba a piggyback ride. "Don't worry, Kaiba. Let's go, guys." Tristan led the group out of the arena.

"Agendas… You are the authority on those, aren't you, Yami Bakura? You go about masquerading as your light side, watching and waiting during our duel for a chance to snatch away Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. You shall never claim it." Kimberly looked at Yugi. "They will not allow it. Neither shall I. And don't think of using your parlor tricks on me; you'll find that your decks have been frozen."

'She's right! The cards I was dueling with less than five minutes ago have turned into a block of ice!' Yugi started to panic. "What do you want with us?" He demanded.

"I will answer that question when the last one gets here. _If_ he ever gets here…" Kimberly muttered that last part. She looked at the cell phone Kaiba was trying to call security on. Her emerald eyes flashed pale blue and the phone froze. "Don't try anything, Seto Kaiba. I'm _not_ one you should mess with. And, if you were wondering, I was the reason you couldn't move on the rooftop that afternoon."

Kaiba glared at her and pocketed his cell phone. "You're not human."

"I am no more divine than Yugi is, though we have both been mistaken for deities." Her voice did not carry any smugness in its tone. The floor started to ripple and a figure rose out of it. "It took you long enough… Shadi."

"Who are you, and why have you summoned these Millennium Item holders?" Shadi fixed her with a cool stare.

The American duelist dropped a few cards on the floor, then looked at Yami Bakura. Her eyes flashed again.

"My legs!" Yami Bakura's sneakers were frozen to the tile. "What did you do _that_ for?!"

"You haven't regained my trust, Yami Bakura." Kimberly turned back to the Egyptian man. "Shadi, I require your… assistance. I did not think they would believe me, so I need your Key's particular expertise. But it is likely that you'd like to use your Scale. Am I correct?"

Shadi nodded his turbaned head. "Yes, but do you understand the risks?"

"As always, and I am prepared. Do what you must." Kimberly closed her eyes and the cards she had dropped earlier scattered into a roughly a circular shape around them.

Shadi reached into the folds of his linen cloak and pulled out a golden scale embellished with the Eye of Horus. The scale began to glow. "It is too late to turn back now." A heart made of crystal-clear ice appeared in one of the dishes. "Her heart, with the weight of her deeds." A snow-white feather materialized in the other. "The feather of Truth, Maat. If her heart weights more than the feather, then her deeds have been wicked and she shall suffer a terrible fate. If her heart proves lighter of the two, then her life has been led virtuously."

Yugi waited anxiously. 'This is it. This makes all the difference.'

Shaadi watched as the feather sank down. "Maiden, you have passed the test of the Scale." He replaced the Item.

"So I hoped." The girl fixed the others with a stare. "Your bodies shall be safe while you are… not occupying them."

"'Not occupying them'? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kaiba had the least experience with the Millennium Items of the four young men, and was plainly annoyed with the fact he could not comprehend what was going on.

"I'll explain on the way." She looked at the robed figure.

"Prepare yourselves. When I unlock her mind, anything may come." Shaadi took out his Key, raised it to Kimberly's forehead and turned it.

##KingOfGames##

There was a bright flash of light. The five found themselves on a wide path in the middle of a lush green forest, though their number had increased.

"There are two Yugi's… and two Bakura's. How is that possible?" Kaiba stared at them incredulously.

Kimberly looked at the taller Yugi. "Though you are Pharaoh, do not _dare_ to harm Yami Bakura; I remember your temper. This is my realm, so do not toy with me." The girl turned to the evil Bakura. "Yami Bakura, do _not_ try to steal any of their Items. And if you think that I'm powerful out there, think of what I can do here, in my own domain, so do not cross me if you value your freedom."

Yami Yugi ignored her caveat. "Why have you brought us here, into your mind?"

Finally reaching the purpose of her presence in Domino City, her façade began to crumble. "I-I need your help." Kimberly stuttered. "Only the powers of your Millennium Items may aid my search." Shaking her head, she composed herself once more. "But we should get moving. My Soul Room is further down this trail."

"Soul Room?!" Yugi, Bakura, and their Yamis looked at each other meaningfully.

"Your theory? It is true." Kimberly briskly started down the path, leaving the others in her wake. "I share Kimberly's body. My name, one I was known by so long ago, is Neferamaat, but I am now known as Kahina." She stopped beside a meadow by the side of the road. "This is Kimberly's Soul Room."

The boys turned and saw a large scarlet tent in the clearing, alongside a small brook. The grass grew thick and soft, filled with wildflowers. "Kimberly likes _flowers_?" Kaiba burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous! A serious duelist like her? Impossible. I would expect that of a child."

Kahina glared at him. "When it comes down to it, aren't we all serious duelists? Even Rebecca Hawkins, the eight-year old US National Champion. That is, when she's not conferring with her teddy bear. A childish ploy used to throw off an opponent's train of thought." She began walking again.

"Alright, I get the picture." The CEO growled. "But why am _I_ here? I don't possess a Millennium Item like the rest of you, _and_ I have an internationally successful company I should be running right now."

The sunlit forest began to change, growing darker and more menacing. The air brought with it a chill. Yugi jogged up to Kahina. "Uh, Kahina, right? Well, I was wondering, since you are a Yami and all, what's your Millennium Item?" He looked at her, his amethyst eyes filled with curiosity.

"My Millennium Item? I do not have one. My Item is one of seven talismans, created soon after your Millennium Puzzle was wrought. Think of them as a back-up system for yours. The seven Aeon Items, when maintained in perfect harmony, separate this world and the Shadow Realm. But as you have noticed, people have been able to open portals into that dark dimension." Kahina shook her head discontentedly. "I have failed in my duty as guardian of these Items, thus allowing your duels in the Shadow Realm. And I have failed Kimberly."

Shadi, who had been walking ahead and following his Millennium Key, stopped in front of a pair of metal doors emblazoned with the Eye of Horus. "This is your home?" He asked Kahina.

"Yes, it is my place of residence." She strode over and the doors opened to admit her. "Follow me, and you shall learn the history of the Items, both Millennium and Aeon."

##YuGiOh##

The group entered, finding themselves in a hallway carved of crystal or ice. Hieroglyphics covered the walls, shining in an unidentifiable light source.

"These walls tell the story of the great war waged between the Pharaoh and his high priest over the control of the Shadow Realm." Kahina began. "Millennia ago, the leaders of the world played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. The winners of the duels gained power and territory. The losers lost the lives of their followers, and sometimes their own. The greatest duelist of that era was the Pharaoh, you, Yami. Under your reign, the kingdoms of Upper and Lower Egypt were at peace. But a powerful sorcerer, the Pharaoh's own high priest, cousin, and friend, rose up and challenged Yami's claim to the throne. They fought an enormous battle, sacrificing monsters and followers and putting the fate of the world up as the prize. Luckily, the talented Pharaoh won and locked the powers of the Shadow Realm in the seven Millennium Items."

"Yes, that is true." Shadi agreed. "If it was not for that brave young Pharaoh, we would not be here speaking."

"So Yami's the Pharaoh. Who cares?" Kaiba dismissed. "I want to know who this priest was, the one who dueled the Pharaoh."

"Haven't you guessed it, Seto Kaiba? Who has been challenging Yugi and Yami at every turn? Who has been obsessed with winning since that fateful duel?" Kahina looked at him. "They say you are a genius; do you live up to that title?"

"Are you mocking me? I have won all of the duels we have fought, you and I." Kaiba glared at her. "If I _really_ was that high priest, I wouldn't have lost."

"But you were, and you did." She returned the glare with equal intensity, her emerald eyes clashing with his navy blue ones. "You overestimate your own skill and underestimate Yami and Yugi's." The girl led them into a large, round room. In the center stood three statues: the Dark Magician Girl, the Princess of Tsukagi, and the Wingweaver "Now that you know of the Millennium Items, you shall learn of the Aeon Items."

Yami Bakura, bored with all the talk, looked around. There were huge Duel Monsters cards impaled on crystal daggers. "A girl after my own heart." He muttered.

"You mean I don't have it?" Someone whispered.

He jumped and turned around. Kahina had crept up behind him without him noticing. "What are you talking about?!" Yami Bakura snapped back in irritation.

"Nothing…" Kahina drew back and silently sighed. She turned back to the others. "These Duel Monsters represent all of the opponents I have defeated. You may recognize some of them."

Yugi wandered over. "There's the Cyber Commander, the Magician of Faith, and the Flame Swordsman. Those are Tristan's, Téa's, and Joey's cards."

"Here's the Change of Heart card." Bakura waved toward it, his favorite.

Yami stared at one of the cards. "This is the Dark Magician."

"Yes, it is. But notice that there are no daggers through it, Pharaoh. We dueled in another lifetime, and you won. Always." Kahina added softly. "But enough of this. You must hear my tale."

"That _is_ why we're here." Yami replied.

"Succinct as ever, I see. Shortly after the Millennium Items were sealed, the Aeon Items were wrought by my adopted clan, the Chaos Guardians. Imbued with control of the elements, the Items locked the gates of the Shadow Realm and guarded those of the Millennium. Each Item was bestowed upon a different owner, who in turn journeyed across the face of the Earth." Kahina paused, organizing her thoughts. "On the eve of their sixteenth birthday, their souls were sealed within their Items, waiting for the day the Millennium Items were found again. Since that day, I, Kahina, holder of the Aeon Diadem and mistress of water, have been searching, seeking a way to restore the balance, so that fate may have its way."

"So that's why you wanted our help?" Bakura asked.

Kahina shook her head. "No, not for that reason."

"If you do not desire the power of the Millennium Items, why did you summon us?" Shadi wondered. "And who are these 'Chaos Guardians'?"

"The Chaos Guardians are a group of magicians devoted to protecting the balance of life and death, thus preventing the world from being thrown into chaos, hence the name. As long as the world survives, the Chaos Guardians will remain. And I called you here, Shadi, because I need your help. My light half, Kimberly, is missing."

Yugi was shocked. "Isn't that losing half of yourself?"

"Yes." Kahina nodded. "I need her back."

"My, that must be distressing." Bakura said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise to do whatever is in my power to help you find her."

Kahina smiled slightly and patted his hand. "Thank you, Bakura. That means a lot."

Yami nodded in agreement. "I remember how badly I felt when I had thought Yugi was gone in our duel with Pegasus. I vowed never to let another experience that."

"Well, if it's okay with Yami, I'm with you all the way." Yugi smiled. "Anything for a friend."

"What's in it for _me_?" Kaiba asked, point blank.

"Another person for you to duel, and the ensured safety of your brother." Kahina replied, just as bluntly.

There was silence; the implied threat had not gone unnoticed. "Okay." Kaiba glared at her smug look. "But only for Mokuba's sake."

"I will accompany you, for your quest is worthy, and so I may watch over the Item holders." Shadi spoke.

Everyone seemed to look at Yami Bakura expectantly. "All right." He growled. 'Damn peer pressure.'

"Oh, thank you, Yami Bakura!" Kahina suddenly hugged him, overjoyed with his response. "I _knew_ you never could resist an adventure."

Her victim blushed scarlet. "Stop; they'll think I'm getting _soft_, like my mortal." Yami Bakura's attempt at a caustic comment was only half-hearted.

Bakura laughed. "It's not _so_ bad, is it?"

"It's time to go." Kahina let go of the tomb robber. "Your friends are worried."

There was another bright flash of light. Everyone was back in their bodies, though Yami was still in Yugi's place and Yami Bakura had retreated to the Ring in embarrassment.

Kahina smiled slyly. 'I may have my love yet again.'

Joey jogged over. "I saw the flash. Are ya okay?" He asked, concerned.

"We're fine, Joey. But I'd like you to meet someone." Yami looked to Kahina, silently asking for permission. He got it. "This is Kahina. She is Kimberly's other half, as I am Yugi's other half."

The blond made a face. "Well, that explains a lot." He looked at the girl. "Wish ya trusted us enough to tell us earlier."

"You would've thought she was insane." The Pharaoh calmly replied.

Joey laughed. "I know."

"Big brother! I'm so happy you're all right!" Mokuba hugged Kaiba, only able to reach the taller Kaiba's torso.

"I know, Mokuba, I know." Kaiba shot a meaningful look at Kahina.

She stooped and picked up her cards that she had dropped earlier. "Seto Kaiba, I never break my oaths. _But_, I am bound to my destiny, as are you."

Kaiba smirked. "I make my own destiny."

"That's what I thought once, 5000 years ago." Kahina turned to leave, but stopped. "Kaiba, are you still planning to have the Sadie Hawkins masquerade next week?"

"How did you know?!" The brown-haired CEO snapped. His navy eyes glittered dangerously in anticipation of her reply. "Invitations are only going out today." Kaiba continued, his voice low. "For you to know would involve illegal activities…"

She gave him a smirk of her own. "Along with being a great duelist, she's a talented hacker and thief. I suggest you add some better firewalls to the PR database." With that, Kahina walked out.

'Wow, what a girl.' Bakura thought, a silly grin on his face. 'I wonder what her light half is like.'

"'Sadie Hawkins'? Who's that?" Tristan asked, sauntering over.

"You doofus, a 'Sadie Hawkins dance' is one where the girls ask the guys out." Téa smiled. "Well, Kaiba, that's an _amazingly_ clever idea you had, holding a dance here."

"Are you _mocking_ me?" Kaiba asked, hackles raised.

"Oh, loosen up. Téa's just tryin' to give you a compliment." Mai draped herself on Joey's arm. "So, Joey, are you going to the dance with someone?"

"Nah. Unless you're a beautiful, blond babe. He he he." Joey grinned widely.

"Well, then, I guess I _have_ to. Joseph Wheeler, will you go to the dance with me?" Mai gave him her best pleading look. "_Please_?"

"Of course I will." Joey held up a victory sign. "I'm _so_ goin' to a dance with the most beautiful gal in Domino!"

"Just wait until Serenity asks me." Tristan butt in. "Then _I'll_ be going with the most beautiful girl in the _world_."

"I'm not lettin' my lil' sis go out with a punk like you." Joey knocked his friend upside the head.

"Hey!" They got in a dustcloud fight.

Bakura sighed. "All right, you two, break it up." He went over to separate them.

Téa smiled knowingly. "Those two never change."

/Do you think she will ask you, Yugi?/ Yami asked, a smile creeping over his lips. /You would be a good choice. Not that I am biased, we sharing the same body and the like./ He added quickly.

Yugi mentally blushed. /No way! We're just friends. But haven't you noticed how she looks at _you_?/

/I haven't had my own body for 5000 years. I am merely another aspect of you, Yugi./ Yami mentally shook his head.

Téa moved closer to the Pharaoh, all the while keeping her sapphire eyes to the floor. "Hey, Yami?"

Yami gave his light side a last dubious look. "Yes, Téa?"

"Would you or Yugi go to the dance with me?" She asked tentatively, briefly meeting his eyes with her own.

/See. I told you that she likes you./ Yami thought.

/She's just being nice, like she always is./

/Right, Yugi. Keep telling yourself that./ Yami smirked.

"Well?" Téa was hurt by the delay in replying, and her face showed it. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to go with me… Either of you…"

"Oh, Ra, I'm sorry to have been so discourteous. It would be an honor to attend the masquerade by your side." Yami returned to the Puzzle to allow Yugi to speak for himself.

Yugi took over his body once again. "Gee, Téa, I'd love to."

"Thanks, both of you." She hugged him.

Yugi blushed. "Aw… It's nothing." He scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the floor, embarrassed.

Téa grinned. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll call ya later, okay?"

"Sure." He waved goodbye. Yugi looked at his remaining friends, two of which were sitting in a disheveled heap. "Oh, good, you didn't kill each other." He smiled.

"Close to it, though." Bakura looked at them disapprovingly.

"As amusing as this is, I need to go back to work, so _get out_." Kaiba turned on his heel. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba hurried after his older brother. "Bye, Yugi!"

"Guess that's our cue to leave. Come on, Joey, let's get our costumes." Mai grabbed his arm and basically dragged him out the door.

"Time to split, before Kaiba has us arrested or somethin'." Tristan suggested, brushing himself off. "So, Bakura, are you gonna go?" The three began to walk out.

"I suppose so, if I have a date. But I have a homicidal alter ego to keep in check." He smiled sadly. "It'd probably best for me _not _to go."

"Well, I, for one, think you need a break. Kahina seemed nice." Yugi said. "And she appears to like your yami. Why don't you let him go out with Kahina?"

"Interesting idea. She knows what she's getting into, and she can definitely defend herself." Bakura stood there for a second, indecision apparent in his chocolate-brown eyes. "Yes, I think that'd work quite well, actually. _If_ she asks."

/If you think I'm going to some idiotic mortal social gathering, you've got another thing coming!/ Yami Bakura growled.

Bakura actually smirked, a gesture more characteristic of his yami. /You don't have a _choice_./

/We shall see…/ The tomb robber returned to his Soul Room.

/Yes, we shall./ The white-haired young man turned to his friends. "I'm going to choose my cos—Er, my _yami_'s costume. Heh. This _will _be fun. I'll see you at school. Bye." With that, Bakura left.

"So, do you seriously think Joey'll let Serenity go with you?" Yugi asked Tristan, as they walked outside. "He hasn't even seen her in months."

"Well, it's worth a try. Besides—" Tristan grinned. "I can always ask Miho."

"Yeah." Yugi added. "She's too nice to turn you down." He laughed.

"Aw, man, not you, too." Tristan groaned. "Does no one respect my social skills?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"Um… No, actually." Tristan stated flatly.

Yugi smiled. "Good, because I wasn't going to tell you."

##KingOfGames##

Author's Comments –

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the reason why there's another chapter out. Also, with the end of the Battle City arc, I've begun another YamiTea. If you want, check it out under my profile.

What do you think? Creative criticism, comments, and compliments are welcome. Flames will be ignored. Please review.


	4. Masks Fall Away

Finding the Light

Chapter 4 – Masks Fall Away

By Tsubasa no Yami

Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all its characters, settings, the seven Millennium Items (Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Key/Ankh, Necklace/Tauk, Scale, Rod) and Duel Monsters do not belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator. I do not own "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus". Kimberly, Kahina, and the Aeon Items are mine alone.

There is a list of the dubbed and Japanese names at the top of the first chapter.

Also, there may be (well, probably are) discrepancies with the card uses. Please, tell me. It'd be greatly appreciated.

This leaves canon (the anime) after the Duelist Kingdom arc. The duelists have returned and Grandpa is out of the hospital, but Rebecca Hawkins never challenged any of them to a duel.

And, I hope this isn't a Mary Sue. I would be extremely happy if someone told me what a Mary Sue is, so I can warn readers or take this down.

##YuGiOh##

##change scene##

"normal dialogue"

'thoughts'

/dialogue between hikaris and their yamis/

$$flashback$$

"dialogue within flashback"

/narration outside of flashback/

(author's note)

##YuGiOh##

Summary –

Chapter 3: Truths

After the duel, Kimberly calls a meeting with Kaiba, Yugi, Bakura, and the latter two's yamis. Shaadi in the Kaiba Corp. headquarters, attracted by the gathering of Millennium Item holders. With his Millennium Key, the group enters Kimberly's mind, where they discover that the girl they have met is actually Kahina, Kimberly's yami. Kahina leads them to her soul room and explains the legend behind the Aeon Items.

The Aeon Items are seven talismans created by a group of magicians called the Chaos Guardians in order to separate the human realm from the Shadow Realm. Each Aeon Item controls a specific element and carries the soul of its original wielder.

The final surprise comes when Kahina asks for assistance in rescuing her hikari, Kimberly. Everyone agrees, and they return to their bodies.

As Kahina leaves, she mentions an upcoming Sadie Hawkins masquerade that will be held by Kaiba Corp. in a week. Mai asks Joey and Téa asks Yugi and Yami; the boys accept.

##KingOfGames##

Yami Bakura wandered aimlessly through the park. His light side had spent hours looking for a costume Yami Bakura would even _consider_ wearing. They settled on Neo the Magic Swordsman. Yami Bakura had objected dressing as a monster of Light, but his only remaining choice was to go as the Unknown Warrior of Fiend, which he refused outright. Something about, "I may be a tomb robber, but I _do_ have taste." They had dropped off the costume at Bakura's house. When he knew Bakura was asleep, Yami Bakura took over and prowled the streets of Domino.

'What am I doing here in the middle of the night?' Yami Bakura asked himself. 'There's nothing to do in the park.' He sat down on a bench in front of a still lake. No stars had appeared in the sky, and the light of the lamppost he sat under didn't touch the surface of the lake. Yami Bakura watched as the vermilion moon rose, a garnet on a sky of black velvet. He almost felt at home in the darkness, the world around him only illuminated by the moon.

Startled, he jumped up, noticing a coal-black silhouette against the moon's reflection in the inky lake. "Who's there?" Yami Bakura demanded gruffly. He saw the shadow move closer, just out of the streetlamp's circle of light. "Show yourself!"

The figure stepped forward and threw back the hood of his cloak. "I didn't realize you came here." Kahina gave him a slight smile.

Yami Bakura crossed his arms, a look of defiance on his face. "I go wherever I please. Tonight, it's the park."

"Well, I am glad I ran into you. It would be awkward if I had to ask you at school."

"Ask me what?"

"Yami Bakura, would you join me at the Kaiba Corporation masquerade?"

Silence. "Did those mortals put you up to this?"

"No. Why?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"I can tell when someone is lying; I've done it enough to know."

"Yami Bakura, it would not be the truth if I told you that I've never lied to you. I lied to you, your hikari, and your classmates on my first day of school with you, and I've lied to you only thrice before. And I would be lying if I told you I would never deceive you again. But this is not one of those times." Kahina told him earnestly. "I'm asking you to the dance because I would like your company."

He looked at her incredulously. "You _knew _me before?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I can tell you part of your past, but only if you will be my… date." Kahina shook her head slightly at that last word. She had heard Kimberly and her friends use that term, but it was foreign to her. "These people these days… Their vocabulary is odd, alien. But that is beside the point. Will you accompany me to the dance next week?"

"Yes."

She smiled and kissed him of the cheek. "I'll see you there at eight." Kahina walked away and disappeared into the deepening darkness.

Yami Bakura stood there for a moment, shocked. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: him agreeing to go, or Kahina kissing him.

/Nice going, yami./ Bakura thought, a hint of a smirk apparent.

Yami Bakura growled. /How long have you been awake?/

/Long enough. Aren't you glad we got you that costume?/

/Yes./ The tomb robber grudgingly replied. /Now get us home while I sleep./

Bakura could tell that last part was more of a command than a request. /All right./ He sighed, taking over, and walked home.

A shadowy form had watched him and Kahina talking under the lone streetlight. He turned in the opposite direction that Bakura was headed, intent on reporting this interesting piece of information to his master.

##YuGiOh##

A week had passed, and it was the night of the Sadie Hawkins masquerade held by the Kaiba Corporation. Many of the early invitees were mingling in the lobby of the largest hotel in Domino, each one dressed as a different Duel Monster. A group of five students stood by the large windows, conversing among themselves.

"Wow, Joey, I didn't think Mai would be able to stop you from coming as the Flame Swordsman." Téa said, expressing her surprise. She was dressed as her favorite monster, the spell-casting Magician of Faith.

"Yeah, well, Mai wouldn't let me have a costume with a sword." Joey shrugged in his White Magical Hat costume. "Oh well."

"Come on, Joey, you know you look better in this than as the Flame Swordsman." Mai commented. "Besides, with a sword that large, you'll fall over." She was clothed as the Mysterious Puppeteer.

"That's probably true." Yugi smiled.

"Look who's talkin', Mr. Dark Magician." Joey muttered. "I can't believe they gave ya a _staff_."

"What?" Yugi asked innocently. "This?" He lightly hit Joey over the head with it.

"Yeah, that." Joey rubbed his head. "Anyways, where's Bakura?"

Tristan pointed at the entrance. "There he is now."

Yami Bakura stalked over to the group, garbed as Neo the Magic Swordsman. "Has anyone seen Kahina?"

Joey elbowed Yugi lightly in the ribs. "How come the killer yami gets a sword?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Yugi whispered back. He turned to Yami Bakura. "We haven't seen her yet. Do you know what monster she's dressed as?"

"She never said." Yami Bakura glanced around. "But I'm not wading through a sea of mortals to find her."

"No need. I came to you." Kahina stood behind him, appearing to be the incarnation of the Wingweaver card.

Yami Bakura turned and did a double take. All the masqueraders had donned costumes, wigs, colored contacts, and even make-up to look as much as a Duel Monster as they could, but Kahina had some unidentifiable quality that personified the six-winged angel of peace that was like no other. "You look—Wow." For once, he was speechless.

"Nice costume, Kahina." Téa complimented. "It's amazing how much you look like Wingweaver."

"Thank you. You all look very splendid in your costumes." Kahina smiled at Yami Bakura. "You look handsome in that armor."

Yami Bakura blushed and muttered a "thank you."

"Aw… Bakura and Kahina, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

Smack! Whap! Bonk!

"Ow… What was _that_ for?" Joey rubbed his head.

Mai placed her hands on her hips. She had hit him with her purse. "You are _so_ immature sometimes."

"And besides… Yami Bakura would have hurt you if Yugi hadn't stopped him." Téa held her staff firmly. "So we're here to keep you from provoking him. Right, Yugi?" She looked over.

Yami Yugi was poised to give the other yami another hard knock over the head with his staff. "Huh?" He guiltily looked at the staff and hurried to hide it behind his back. "Sorry… He heh…"

Téa was surprised. "Yami, when did you switch places with Yugi?"

"Uh… When the tomb robber tried to kill Joey." Yami shrugged. "Yugi is too nice. He would not hurt Yami Bakura because he did not want to hurt his hikari."

"Argh… Bakura's gonna feel this in the morning." Yami Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, Yami Bakura, you're as proud as ever." Kahina smiled slightly. "It's quite alright, Joey. I don't mind, but you must be careful around Yami Bakura."

"I can tell. Thank ya for not banging me over the head with a stick." Joey grinned wryly. "Too bad my costume doesn't come with a helmet."

Mai laughed. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would need one. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Look, it's Miho." Yami spotted the girl by the door. /Yugi, you may take over now./ He switched with Yugi.

"Hey, Miho!" Yugi smiled. "Now the whole gang's here."

"Just in time, too." Téa commented. "The ballroom doors are opening."

"Time ta make our grand entrance!" Joey offered his arm to Mai, who graciously accepted.

"Come on, girls and boys. It's showtime." Mai entered the ballroom with Joey, descending the red-carpeted marble stairway.

Tristan and Miho quickly followed, Tristan heading straight toward the buffet table to join Joey. (AN: Surprise, surprise.)

The magician couple walked down next, taking in all of the decorations and details.

The two yamis also looked around on their way to join the others, both surveying the area: one for enemies, the other for exits.

The friends, excluding the two stuffing their faces, watched as more pairs walked down the staircase. The last two were Seto Kaiba and an unfamiliar girl.

At that instant, Joey had looked over and nearly choked. "Kaiba got a girl!"

"Actually, it's more like "a girl got Kaiba."" Miho corrected.

"Whichever it is, it's surprising." Téa added.

Kahina stared at Kaiba's date. A spark of recognition came. "Who is she?" She whispered softly. But it was too late; the memory had fled.

Yami Bakura gave her a sidelong look and said something very uncharacteristic of a tomb robber. "Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice. "You look…"

/Beautiful?/ Bakura chimed in.

Yami Bakura was about to snap back, but he couldn't argue with the truth. /Some privacy, mortal./ He growled.

Bakura chuckled. /All right then./ He returned to his soul room.

His yami sighed. He was rubbing off on his hikari. Unfortunately. "You look… troubled." Yes, "troubled" was the word he was searching for.

Kahina blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" She absentmindedly pushed back a strand of the lilac wig that had fallen on her face. "Oh, it was nothing, Yami Bakura." Her brows were knitted in confusion, though.

Before he could pursue the matter, Kaiba spoke. "As you are all well aware, this masquerade being held by Kaiba Corp. is _not_ all fun-"

"And neither is he." Téa muttered.

"-and games." Kaiba continued. "You are all here as specially chosen duelists and their guests. The real reason you are here will appear shortly." His curt message was carried over three Blue Eyes White Dragons speakers spread around the room.

"Well, he's as cheerful as ever." Mai quipped. She grabbed Joey's hand. "Come on, Joey, let's dance." She pulled him toward the dance floor in the middle.

"Uh, sure, Mai-" Joey finished his cookie, then was dragged after her.

Tristan looked to Miho. "We can't let them have _all_ the fun, can we?" He gestured to the group of dancers.

"Now you're talking!" Miho smiled.

"Téa, show them how to do it." Yugi suggested. He took her staff and laid it and his own along the wall. Yugi walked onto the dance floor with Téa.

"Alright!" Téa laughed. "Time to clear the floor."

Yami Bakura watched as most of the invitees moved onto the dance floor. He looked at Kahina.

/Ask her to dance./ Bakura suggested.

/I don't need advice from you, _mortal_./ Yami Bakura growled.

Bakura would've shaken his head in disapproval, but his yami was currently in control of his body. He settled for a sigh instead. /Well, it's good advice. Besides, when was the last time you had a date?/

/My memories are gone, remember?/

/True. That is _exactly_ the reason why you should listen to me. That is, if you want Kahina to stay with you./

Yami Bakura looked at Kahina thoughtfully. She was still distracted. /Oh, all right!/ He snapped. /This had better work./ He tapped Kahina lightly on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

Kahina snapped out of her reverie. Her hikari was in danger, and here she was, having fun. It wasn't right. "Dance?" She repeated. She had stopped dancing 5000 years ago, and so much had changed. Would life return to normal if she danced? She would have laughed at the stupid notion, but Yami Bakura was looking at her so earnestly. "Yes, I'd love to." She took his proffered arm and they walked out onto the dance floor.

A slow song began to play. Yami Bakura turned to face Kahina and placed his hands along her waist. He growled softly. "At least this song is decent."

Kahina smiled, resting her arms around his neck. "Agreed. _But_, what would these mortals think of _our_ music?"

His frown deepened, even more so when she laughed softly. "Point taken." He pulled her closer. "You _are_ clever." Yami Bakura grinned. "I could use a partner like you."

Kahina laid her head on his chest, letting her hands slide off of his shoulders. She sighed. "It didn't work out before, love, and destiny will not allow it to change."

"What do you mean?" Yami Bakura asked, his smile fading. He held her at arm's length, his eyes searching. "_What_ didn't work out? How do you know? Tell me."

Kahina avoided his eyes. "The only reason you agreed to come with me was to learn of your past, is it not?" She asked softly.

"Of course not." Yami Bakura scoffed. "I chose to come with you because I like you."

"_Don't_ lie to me, Kurai." Kahina met his eyes, her own two challenging him to argue. Her voice carried an edge to it not present before. "You only decided to come because I promised to tell you about your past."

"Well…" It was true; he had. "I've enjoyed being here with you. But, _yes_, I need to know about my past."

"I know." Her voice softened, but her eyes did not.

"Then, _please_, tell me." Yami Bakura pleaded, gently taking her hand and leading Kahina away from the group. He took her to a corner sheltered with silk screens.

Kahina sat down in a fluffy chair, watching Yami Bakura sit down across from her, knees almost touching hers. "It is best to start at the beginning…"

$$KingOfGames$$

/You were born under the 20th dynasty, after the rule of Pharaoh Ramses the Second. It was a time of peace and prosperity. In the same year, the future Pharaoh Be-" Kahina faltered for a second before recovering. "-Yami, son of Pharaoh Ankhasenut and Queen Neferankha, was born. You grew up as an only child to members of the upper class. After your parents died, you left your home and roamed with a merchant caravan./

A teen, no older than 14, rode in the front of a caravan, driving the camels. His wild white hair and pale skin contrasted sharply with the tanned face of his companion. "Where will we camp?" The boy asked, adjusting his grip on the reins.

"We will stay at the oasis outside of Thebes." The turbaned man replied, focusing his fathomless blue eyes on the horizon. "As _always_, young Kurai."

Recognizing the questioning tone, Kurai replied. "You taught me never to assume anything. Why would I begin to assume our destinations now, old Adathoth?" He smirked slightly.

"You speak the truth, young one." They fell into a comfortable silence, worn well until the camels' hooves touched the soft grass of the oasis. "Water the camels, and prepare for the night." Adathoth advised, descending to the green carpet. "You know what we do." He disappeared into the growing darkness.

"All right." Kurai nimbly leapt down and unharnessed the camels. He led them to the spring, tying their reins to a palm tree. Kurai looked up as he heard the sound of hooves. "Marik."

The blond Egyptian looked over. "Tonight, after Adathoth returns, we shall strike." He let his own camels drink. "We must care for our "guests" until then." Marik smiled wickedly. "Ambassador Menekura is _quite_ a find."

Kurai shook his head disapprovingly, but his eyes betrayed him. "Sharanitut is a jewel compared to her."

Marik smirked. "You only say that because Menekura is too much of a woman for you to handle."

Kurai turned away and shrugged. "Well, if that is true, then Dekhafe is too much woman for _you_."

"Grrr…" Marik tackled his friend, and they ended up in a dustcloud fight.

"Well, what do we have here?" A beautiful blond stood by the palm tree that the camels were reined to. She crossed her arms and smirked, mirth sparkling in her amethyst eyes.

Abruptly, the fightling stopped, with Marik facedown on the ground and Kurai sitting on his back. "Mmph!" Marik cursed into the dirt. He rolled over, knocking Kurai off, and sat up. "Ambassador!" He brushed the dirt from his face and hair.

Kurai growled and grabbed Marik by the collar of his cotton shirt. "Do that again and you'll be left behind next time you oversleep." He let go and stood up, bowing to Menekura. "Ambassador, Adathoth will return after he sends a messenger to the Pharaoh's palace in Thebes. Until then, come to me with any concerns." Bowing again, Kurai left to tend to other matters.

"Erk…" Marik let out a strangled gasp and sweatdropped. "I'm sorry you saw that, Ambassador."

"It's quite alright. Marik, is it? Well, Marik, I just _love_ a man who doesn't let others walk all over him." Menekura winked flirtatiously.

"Now… Do you know where a girl may bathe in privacy?" Menekura gestured out toward the desert. "I feel as though I've ridden through a sandstorm."

Marik scrambled to his feet and awkwardly bowed. "Of course… I am here to serve." He pointed to the stream flowing from the spring. "The water flows around a bend, where your servants may set up a curtain." Straightening up, he took his leave.

##YuGiOh##

When the sky was dark and the desert air chill, the moon god Khonsu found two cloaked figures crossing the Nile River into the Valley of the Queens. "Hurry! Before the guards return…" The first hissed, lugging the boat into some reeds.

"All right… By Ra, be quiet." His companion replied, stealing up to a rock face.

The remaining shadow watched the waters lap against the shore. "If Adathoth finds out, we'll be following the wagons on foot!" The moon reflected in narrowed lavender eyes. "Or worse…"

##KingOfGames##

A few gold pieces and a guard later… 'Where is that damn entrance?!' Thunk! "Ow…" The man, evident from his voice, rubbed his head where it had made contact with a stone wall. Luckily, he had been graced by the gods with a thick mane of soft hair, which had acted as a cushion.

##YuGiOh##

"What?" A girl whipped her head around at a sound, dark hair flying into her face. 'Sounded like an "ow".' She rose from her kneeling position and bowed her head in one final prayer. "I will not fail you… And when the time comes, I will cross the Nile and see you again." (AN: The ancient Egyptians believe that when you died, your spirit would cross the Nile River.)

"Princess…" A brown-haired boy emerged from the shadows of the cliff. "Please, return to the palace. You will catch cold out here."

"So?" Raising an ebony eyebrow, she steadied her emerald gaze on him. "You know it isn't tradition for a female descendent of Ra to be Pharaoh. So, I need not care, Seth."

"But, princess—!" The boy started.

"Kahina is my name." Kahina interrupted. "Please, address me as such."

"Yes, prin—er, Kahina. But, your family!" Seth objected. "Yami would be devastated. And so would I." The last sentence was added softly.

"Oh, come off of it, Seth." The princess scowled into the darkness. "You know you will leave this friendship behind, and find a woman more deserving of you than I am. And Yami…" She paused, before continuing in a melancholy tone. "…Yami will be busy with his duties as Pharaoh. Too busy to care, like Father." Bitterly, she laughed. "High Priest Seth won't have to worry about the princess anymore, safe in her tomb. He'll be a messenger to the gods—"

"And _you_ will be my patron goddess. When your time comes. But it is not your time, not yet." The brunet shook his head emphatically. "So you will leave with me, or I will carry you back."

"Leave me be for a few moments longer." She walked back to the tomb entrance, gently tracing the hieroglyphics with a delicate finger. "I must speak with Mother in privacy."

Seth reached out a hand to comfort her, but let it drop to his side. "I will be waiting by your barge." He turned and walked away.

Leaning her head against the stone, Kahina closed her eyes and traced a series of symbols. "Neferankha, beloved wife and mother, queen of two Egypts, mistress of the Nile, now rests in the Lake of the Lilies. She leaves behind Ankhasenut, son of Ra; Ankhare, prince of Egypt; and Kahina, princess of Egypt. May Ra shine upon her forever."

"That's cute. What are you, a professional mourner, paid by the Pharaoh and his family?" A snide voice spoke from behind her. "So… _this_ is what our taxes pay for: flowers and bad actresses."

"Leave, tomb robber; this is not your place." She schooled her voice, deathly calm. "Lest you wish to die here." It was not a question, but a caveat.

"I have come here so she can live on, a little poorer; live the life of an average person." He walked around her to the entrance in the rock face. "Everyday, hundreds die in poverty on the streets of Cairo, Thebes, Heliopolis. I'm just trying to help them, those who need it."

"Then do not disturb her slumber. I will give you what I have, and bring more if it will not suffice." Kahina unclasped her necklace and held it out. "Take this and consider this offer before you enter. Please."

"How much wealth does an actress have to give?" Arching an eyebrow skeptically, Kurai took the jewelry and examined it. Rubies and sapphires sparkled in the moonlight. "A royal scarab?" He turned her around to face him, holding her arm to prevent her from escaping. "Where did you get this?"

Eyes to the floor, she turned away. "As payment. Is it not enough?"

"It is, for now." Kurai released her. "But I will be back for more. How long will you be here?"

"Until the new moon. Then I move on to the next." She began to trudge to her barge.

"Wait!" Kurai jogged up to her. "Leave your jewels under an offering of cloth by the tomb door after Ra returns home." (AN: After dusk.) He flashed her a wolfish grin. "Or come with me. You are as beautiful to look upon as the gorgeous piece of metalwork." He held up the scarab pendant.

"Tomorrow, after dusk." Kahina threw a cowl over her head, green eyes locked with his brown ones. "Only then will you see me." She disappeared into the darkness.

He looked up at the stars. "Ra, what have I gotten myself into?"

##KingOfGames##

Author's Comments –

I'm posting this as a belated Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/New Year/holiday gift for everyone who has reviewed. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.

Heh… About that other Yami/Téa: sorry for not posting it. This has been my main priority (behind school), so I haven't finished writing the first chapter. It's gonna be AU from the end of the Battle City Arc.

And, in the spirit of the holiday season, I give a short Christmas Yami/Téa vignette (which is also my first attempt at fluff). Enjoy!

The Gardner house was decorated from top to bottom in the Christmas spirit. The tall brunette daughter of the house, Téa Gardner, hummed merrily as she finished arranging plates of refreshments for her friends. This year, she was chosen by her friends ("Democratically elected" were the exact words.) to host their annual Christmas gathering.

The teenager turned on the radio, filling the room with familiar holiday songs, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Téa went to the door, straightening the Santa hat that perched on her chocolate tresses. She opened the door, smiling when she saw who it was. "Yami! I'm so glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it…" The former pharaoh looked her over, smirking slightly at the sight of his friend clad in a red velvet dress with black leather belt and white fur trim. "…Mrs. Claus."

"Well, it's all in the spirit of Christmas." She shrugged dismissively. "So, where's Yugi?"

Yami brought a green cloth sack from behind his back. "He kept on worrying that someone wouldn't like the presents we brought."

"We'll find out soon enough." Téa pushed open the door completely. "Please, come in."

The tricolor-haired teen took a step forward before asking, "What is that?"

"Huh?" His friend glanced up at the lintel, sapphire eyes widening in shock. "It's mistletoe." 'I should've suspected something was up when Joey volunteered to help me set up.'

Yami blinked in confusion. "Its purpose?"

"Um…" Téa muttered an explanation under her breath, all the while blushing as red as her dress.

"Excuse me?" He heard Yugi laughing in his soul room.

"You're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Oh." Pause. "_Oh_." Recognition crossed his features, followed closely by a grin rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat's. "Like this?" Yami let his bag fall to the floor before covering the distance between the two and kissing her.

Téa let her eyes shut as she returned the kiss, letting her hand tangle in his hair. She was in pure bliss…

…That is, until she heard catcalls and cheering.

After the two separated, they turned to see two blondes standing outside.

"Mai, Joey." Yami greeted each with a nod, slipping his arm around Téa's waist.

"Mai, I should have realized it was you." Téa smiled. "None of Joey's plans would ever work."

And a new song began to play:

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus

Underneath the mistletoe last night…"

What do you think? Creative criticism, comments, and compliments are welcome. Flames will be ignored. Please review.


End file.
